


Home Sweet Home

by laykay



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toni likes it when Shelby wears her clothes, just some smut to start 2021, no one wears underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: “You’re wearing my shirt."“Mhmm,” Shelby hummed.  “Is that okay?”“No, it’s not. In fact, I think you should take it off.  Right now.”orShelby and Toni make their first morning in their new apartment a memorable one.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 341





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a very very different story (complete with Toni crying over burnt eggs), Toni and Shelby had different ideas. I don't know.

Shelby sighed contently as she woke up, reaching for the body next to her then frowning as her arm fell onto empty sheets. “Toni?” she muttered as she lifted her head and looked around the room, there were no decorations on the walls, most of their stuff was still in boxes stacked up against the wall.

She groaned softly as she sat up running one hand through her pixie cut hair before she got out of bed, grabbing one of Toni’s old Hopewell Lake High School t-shirts from an open box at the foot of the bed and slipping it on before she left the room. 

She walked down the small hallway of their new apartment then into the sparsely furnished living room/kitchen/dining area, where she saw Toni, standing at the stove as she cooked breakfast. “First night in our own place, I kind of expected to wake up next to you this morning,” Shelby told her as she sat on the counter. 

“Really? That’s weird.” Toni chuckled. “Breakfast will be done in a minute and…” she trailed off as she turned to look up at Shelby. “You’re wearing my shirt,” she observed with a smile.

“Mhmm,” Shelby hummed. “Is that okay?”

Toni’s eyes never left her, traveling from where the shirt ended at her waist, down her bare legs. “No, it’s not,” she told her, abandoning their breakfast to step over to her. “In fact, I think you should take it off,” she said, her hands hooking underneath Shelby’s knees to tug her closer as she moved between her legs. “Right now.”

“Or you could take it off for me,” Shelby whispered as Toni’s hands started moving up her thighs. “I mean, it if really bothers that much.” Toni grinned as Shelby leaned forward to kiss her, slipping her arms around her shoulders to pull her closer.

Shelby’s hands moved to the waistband of Toni’s shorts, Toni’s hands sliding up her sides. “Guess my shorts are bothering you, huh?” Toni muttered against Shelby’s lips as her fingertips dipped past the waistband.

“Little bit,” Shelby whispered with a giggle against Toni’s lips. She let out a soft moan as Toni continued moving her hands up her body, pushing the shirt up as she went, her thumbs brushing against the underside of Shelby’s breast. She slowly pulled back, lifting her arms to allow Toni to remove it and drop it onto the floor. She kissed the top of Shelby’s chest, then let her lips travel down her breast until she took a nipple into her mouth, sucking it and gently twisting it between her teeth, her hand massaging the other one, her fingertips mirrored her mouth as she pinched and rolled the nipple.

Shelby moaned, her hips rising as Toni shifted back, her hands returned to her thighs, tugging her closer and leaning up to kiss Shelby’s neck, as one of Shelby’s arms wrapped around Toni’s shoulders, pulling at her shirt. Toni grasped her wrists, pushing her arms to her sides as she took a step back.

“What…” Shelby started to say before Toni stooped down in front of her, kissing the inside of her thigh. Her hand mirrored her lips on Shelby’s other leg, moving slowly as Toni kissed and nibbled her way up. Shelby’s head fell back as Toni’s tongue finally moved against her clit, her hand gripping the edge of the counter to steady herself.

Toni’s hand left Shelby’s leg, moving to tease her entrance with her fingertips, two fingers dipping into her then pulling back out, making Shelby gasp. Her hips ground forward against Toni’s face, Toni grinned and moved her other arm around Shelby’s waist, she returned her fingers, pushing them into Shelby slowly.

“Fuck, Toni. Harder.” Maybe it was because Shelby wasn’t a big swearer, only letting the word slip out when she was feeling particularly passionate about something, but it sent a current through Toni and she obeyed without even thinking. Shelby moaned as she thrusted her fingers into her, walls tightening around her, and Toni had to fight to keep the pace she’d set.

Shelby fingers tightened around the counter’s edge, if she was a little bit stronger, she might have been scared she’d break the laminate. As it was though, she let her fingers dig into the underside of the countertop as she came, moaning Toni’s name.

Toni’s arm tightened around her, slowing her fingers and tongue before she moved, licking her lips then licking her fingers clean. Shelby’s eyes darkened as she watched her, she slid off of the counter, not entirely certain her legs would support her. She kept one hand on the counter to balance herself, her other hand reaching for Toni to pull her against her, kissing her.

She let out a light moan as she tasted herself on Toni’s tongue, her hand moving back to Toni’s shorts. She slipped her fingers in, hearing Toni gasp softly when she touched her, feeling how wet she was. She pushed herself away from the counter, turning them so Toni was pressed against it.

“Just take them off,” Toni muttered as Shelby continued teasing her. Removing her hand from her shorts, she slowly started to push them down her legs, letting out a soft laugh when Toni worked them off the rest of the way with her foot, kicking them away.

Shelby kissed her again, slipping her hands underneath Toni’s shirt, pushing it up slowly just as Toni had done with the shirt she’d had on.

“Come on,” Toni whined against her lips.

Part of Shelby wondered how long she could get away with this, leaving her partially dressed and teasing her without touching her the way she knew she wanted. Shelby had never been much of a tease though, always going for exactly what she wanted and, ever since they first time she’d touched Toni, all she’d wanted to do was do it again.

Still, she had to remind Toni that she’d put herself in this situation. “I tried to take it off earlier.”

Toni almost growled as she pulled Shelby to her, crashing their lips together. Shelby’s arms came around her tugging her shirt up, this time, Toni raised her arms to allow her to remove it then slid her arm around Shelby’s waist, aligning their bodies as she pulled her close.

Pressing Toni back against the counter, Shelby slotted one of her legs between Toni’s, making her gasp at the light contact. “Shelb… come on… I’m already so close…”

Shelby smiled at the effect she had on her girlfriend, finally moving her hand between her legs, fingers easily sliding into her as her thumb brushed against her clit. She kissed Toni again as she set a pace, continuing to gently rub her clit with her thumb. Toni inhaled deeply, trying to concentrate on kissing Shelby back, instead she moaned against her mouth, her fingers moving into Shelby’s short hair.

Shelby curled her fingers inside of Toni, hitting a spot she knew would send Toni over the edge, and it did. Toni moaned again, her forehead falling against Shelby’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. She slowly lifted her head to look at Shelby, who smiled at her before kissing her.

\-----

They laid on the cool linoleum floor, both completely spent. Legs tangled together, Toni’s head rested on Shelby’s stomach as Shelby held her hand, idly tracing her fingers with her own. She thought about how easily she could just drift off to sleep right there on the kitchen floor, until she felt Toni move. She tilted her own head up to look at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Your stomach’s growling.” She sat up slightly to look at the pan of partially cooked eggs on the stove. “Shit. That’s why I woke up early, I wanted to make you breakfast.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Shelby chuckled softly, pulling Toni back down to her. “We have plenty of time for food.”


End file.
